Minecraft Daily
Minecraft Daily is an ongoing series created by Sly. Overview Sly decided to start a Minecraft series where he would create enough content to give his subscribers an episode every day. Many well known YouTubers have been invited to this series. Sly aspires to create a giant town, full of houses from all past, present and future Minecraft Daily guests. Another goal for Sly is to reach 365 episodes, completing a whole year. The original format of the episodes consisted of Sly and his other guests building their homes to live in. However, they have also ventured into the Twilight Forest and set missions to complete whenever new mods are installed. Some of these missions have been left incomplete for unknown reasons. Hostile mobs from mods installed by Steven were initially the main cause of conflict of the series, one particular highlight being the Camp Bears (Ep 37-40). Kevin and Steven are currently the only guests that have been upgraded to series regulars. Twilight Forest The Twilight Forest mod has become a major component of Minecraft Daily ever since its installation. Steven’s opening of the Twilight portal in episode 48 was considered to be the turning point of the series. Together, Sly, Kevin and Steven explored a number of landmarks and discovered new bosses. Other guests such as Diction, Ze, ChimneySwift, Cupquake, Pbat, Rachelkip and Michael have also visited the forest. Sly and his guests have defeated three Twilight Liches (Ep. 62, 100 & 133), two Nagas (Ep. 101 & 134) and a Hydra'' (Ep. 113). Aside from the main goal of defeating bosses, Sly has also set other goals, one being to provide every colour of wool to a Giant Ram in the forest. Sly created a rule that teleportation would only be allowed in the Twilight Forest, and not the Overworld, due to the large size of the forest and more hazardous situations. Guests Trivia *Sly has died the most out of any other participant on the series, totalling 72 deaths as of Episode 130. Thirty of these deaths came from Episode 77 alone. *There are currently 40 mods installed in the series (''1.4.7). *Steven owns the tallest house in the town. It is the only home that reaches a higher altitude than Ze's highway system. He also made the tallest structure; the town lighthouse. *The series has not always been daily. Episodes 42/43, 57/58, 102/103 and 121/122 were uploaded on the same day to cover for a missing episode from the previous day. *The world has been reverted back to a previous save twice: after the WTF edition (Ep. 37-40) and WTF edition v2.0 (Ep. 78-81). This was because of destruction and damage to the town reaching unrepairable levels. Many homes were saved (and deleted) in the process. *An hour's worth of Twilight Forest footage after Ep. 56 from Sly's perspective was unable to be uploaded. This lost footage can be viewed on both Kevin and Steven's channels. Additionally, Sly lost a small amount of footage after Ep. 91. The rest of this specific recording can be seen on Steven and Cupquake's channels. *Steven's questionable motives have led many fans to speculate that he may destroy the server with a nuke. He has poked fun at the idea through an alternative intro for his perspective of the series. *Confirmed guests are: ChilledChaos, Sp00nerism & TheZombiUnicorn. Gallery sly-tn.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 1-44, 101) defaultCA5XJYHK.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 52-61) defaultCAI931JX.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 62-70) defaultCAZ8XTXK.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 71-89) defaultdaly.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 90-100) defaultCA2TJ1X9.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 102-110) defaultCASFWHBY.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 111-120) mqdefaultCA473113.jpg|slys thumnail ep 137- Category:Series Category:Slyfox